


Chocolate for Werewolves

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukune learns that Gin never gets a valentine's day gift. So he decides to give him a box of chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate for Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Gin was sulking around the newspaper club room. The room was decked out like the rest of the school in festive Valentine's Day decorations. In truth valentine's day was tomorrow but the school liked to prepare. The club was working on the Valentine's Day issue for the school.

"Why is Gin-sempai sulking?" Tsukune asked as the werewolf whined in the corner.

"Well apparently Gin is the only monster in school who doesn't get a Valentine's day gift." Kurumu said and hung up a string of hearts.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"It's obvious in it, Gin may have good looks but he is known for being a pervert so a lot of the girls don't like him and don't give him even a pity card." Yukari said.

Tsukune felt a little bad for Gin. He went to his bag and got out a small box of chocolates. He slipped out the card attached to the box. "Happy Valentine's Day Gin, With Love: Your Friend Tsukune." He folded the card and slipped it under the ribbon on the box.

"Hey Gin-sempai." Tsukune said and got the werewolf to look over at him, seeing it was Tsukune he quickly wiped his eyes and put on a cool face.

"What do you want Tsukune?" Gin said roughly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sempai." Tsukune offered the box to Gin. Gin blushed for a second and soon took the box.

"Umm thanks." He stared at the box and card for a long time as Tsukune was dragged away by the girls suddenly very jealous that Tsukune's first Valentine was to Gin and not any of them. So Tsukune began to pass out the Valentines he had gotten.

Gin left the room, and continued to stare at the box of chocolates. 'Is this a joke? Is he trying to make fun of me? I don't understand why he would give me one, it's not like I've ever been nice to him. It must be pity! That must be it!' Gin growled and lifted the box up to throw it away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The card slipped from the ribbon and Gin picked it up and read it.

The werewolf blushed, and pocketed the card. He went back to his room box in hand.

Now it was not common knowledge to most monsters that werewolves like dogs were not supposed to eat chocolate. Unlike for dogs that would make them sick or kill them for werewolves it was a powerful aphrodisiac, which is why for a werewolf getting chocolate was a big deal. Gin stripped down to his boxers and lay out on his bed.

He opened the box and saw 7 chocolate balls. He popped the first one into his mouth. Gin moaned as the taste of chocolate racked his senses. "Hmmmmm!" The chocolate melted in his mouth and the effects of the chocolate were quick. Gin's wolf ears and tail appeared and his tail was thumping against the bed happily.

Gin popped another chocolate in his mouth and he moaned heatedly. His nipples became erect and his dick grew hard in his pants. Grin played with himself through the fabric of his boxers. He moaned hotly as his fingers rubbed over the hard length. He tried thinking about the various girls he had encountered and peeped on in the past, but his mind kept drifting back to Tsukune.

Tsukune was cute in his own way, and his power as a ghoul was admittedly sexy. Gin howled as he came soaking his boxers in thick cum. The wolf boy stripped off his soiled garment and tossed it aside, his semi hard cock twitched and pulsed, drenched in his own cum. Gin popped another chocolate in his mouth and began to drool and his cock reached full arousal once again.

Gin was now only thinking of Tsukune as he pumped his dick and fondled his balls. He thought of if Tsukune went Ghoul and pinned him down, and molested him. Gin howled in pleasure and bucked his hips in need. The handling fondling his balls moved lower and began to tease his virgin hole. Gin imagined it was Tsukune's fingers pushing at the tight ring of muscle. His middle finger slipped inand Gin saw stars as it brushed his sweet spot on the first thrust. Gin came spraying thick ropes of cum all over his chest and abs.

Gin was still hard this time, and he began thrusting his finger in and out of his ass. "Tsukune please more!" He moaned closing his eyes diving completely into his fantasy. He had seen Tsukune's ghoul power plenty of times he knew if Tsukune went ghoul there'd be no restraint Tsukune would plunder him completely. He pushed a second and third finger inside himself and began fucking his ass.

"Yes fuck yes!" Gin howled and he pumped his dick faster. Gin howled as he reached his final climax, and more cum joined his chest and abs. The orgasm was so powerful he blacked out, his ears and tail vanishing.

When Gin woke up the next day he remembered everything he did. He put the rest of the candy away for another day. He went to shower and get cleaned up, he put on his best suit and got a bouquet of roses. "Just you wait Tsukune. I will have you as my mate." Gin set off to find Tsukune. The girls had another rival.

He found Tsukune with the girls in the club room, he came up to him and gave him a big kiss. Capuuuuu

End


End file.
